<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I love you. by multifamlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680451">I think I love you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove'>multifamlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mutual Pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and Drea have always had feelings for each other, but they go on a case with each other that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drea Mikami and Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I love you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drea and Michaela have been partners for over a year now, they’ve gotten close, told each other secrets, they feel safe around each other, not like any normal friends would. What they didn’t want to admit was their feelings for each other, they felt like they’d ruin what they had so they kept it to themselves. </p>
<p>At the precient they were given a case to work on together, Bowers told them that they had to be a couple, both of them liked the idea given their feelings for each other, they went on the case and acted like a couple, called each other cute pet names, but neither of them wanted to admit it felt safe to them,and it didn’t feel wrong, it felt normal to them. After they went back to the precinct after they finished the job Drea had decided to go home with Michaela. The ride home was silent, but they didn’t need a conversation. Michaela was overwhelmed with the feelings she had for Drea but she couldn’t hide it anymore.</p>
<p>They walked in to Michaela’s apartment like the day never happened or like the feeling weren’t there. Michaela couldn’t handle it anymore and broke down. She was crying and upset because Drea was the one person she could picture herself with, that she didn’t have to hide around, the one person who didn’t make her feel small or less of a person for what she’s been through. </p>
<p>‘What’s wrong?’Drea asked, unsure of what Michaela could say, or scared of hurting her more by asking. ‘I can’t keep doing this!’ Michaela said, crying and not sure how to react, she was unsure about how to feel, ‘doing what?’ Drea asked, trying to comfort her. ‘Us!’ Michaela said, scared she’d hurt the brunette, ‘nothing will ever come between us, Mic, I promise’ Drea said, trying her best to comfort her. ‘Drea, I’m in love with you, I have always been in love with you, but I can’t act like the feelings I have for you aren’t there!’ Michaela said, scared of what could come out of this. Drea not knowing what to say, kissed Michaela softly, not even giving herself a moment to think. ‘I’m in love with you too.’ Drea said after pulling away from the kiss, Michaela’s immediate reaction was to kiss her back. That night sealed everything for them, after the kiss they had that night and everything with it, they started dating and began calling each other their girlfriend, they were good for each other and balanced each other out, everyone knew they had an amazing and bright future ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>